Dernière année mouvementée
by Hadilena
Summary: Dernière année à Pouddlard, Hermione est nommée prefête en chef ! Mais qui sera son homologue avec qui elle devra cohabiter ? Et que cache Harry depuis des années ? HGDM !
1. Default Chapter

**Dernière année mouvementée !**

**Voilà je commence une fic HP et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Résumé : Dernière année à Pouddlard, Hermione est nommée prefête en chef ! Mais qui sera son homologue avec qui elle devra cohabiter ? Et que cache Harry depuis des années ? HGDM !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre I : Dernière année … la pire ou la meilleure ?

Hermione arriva devant le quai 9 ¾, une demi-heure en avance, comme McGonagall lui avait demandé dans sa lettre, à la fin de l'été.

« _Melle Granger,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisie comme prefête en chef, pour récompenser vos excellentes notes ainsi que votre discipline qui fût ( pour la plupart ) exemplaire. Nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir arriver à 11h30 le jour de la rentrée, afin de vous remettre votre insigne, et vous donner les instructions ._

_Je souhaite, sincérement, que vous passerez une bonne année en compagnie de votre homologue masculin qui partagera vos tâches suplémentaires de prêfet en chef._

_Salutations_

_M. McGonagall _

_p.s : ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires pour cette année. »_

Hermione regarda sur le quai, mais ne trouva pas McGonagall.Elle entendit une voix familière..

« Eh !Granger !

-Malfoy ?

-C'est TOI l'autre prefêt ?

-En effet !

-Oh la poisse !J'vais pas pouvoir te supporter toute l'année ! Tu crois que tu peux échanger avec ..

-Non Malfoy ! Et ça m'enchante pas plus que toi de te voir toute l'année ! Alors fous-moi la paix ! »

Et elle partit, sans qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot.

McGonagall arriva, visiblement enervée.

« Ah !Granger !Je suis désolée pour le retard.Allons venez, pressez-vous, nous n'avons plus que 15 min avant l'arrivée des autres élèves ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le train, et s'assirent dans un compartiment.

« Voici vos insignes…Maintenant, je vais vous parler du fonctionnement de cette année….

Elle leur parlait mais Draco n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à jouer avec la poignée de son siège.

-Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez bien compris, bon et bien maintenant je vous laisse… . »

Elle partit du compartiment, les laissant seuls.

Aucun des deux ne parlait.Visiblement, Malfoy s'était calmé, depuis le temps ! Pendant les 6 années précédetes, il insultait Harry,Ron et Hermione à bout de champs ! L'année d'avant, les 3 amis avaient décidé de ne plus repondre à ses insultes, ce qui a du lasser Malfoy, peut-etre..

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Draco. Il la regardait ..

Pas d'un œil méchant, ce qui inquiéta Hermione.

Elle essaya de créer une conversation..de toute façon, ils allaient bien devoir parler puisqu'ils devraient cohabiter ensembles.

« Hum, c'est quand déjà qu'il y aura un bal ?

Draco ne répondit pas, visiblement trop etonné qu'Hermione lui parle 'normalement'.De toute façon, il n'avait rien ecouté des paroles de McGonagall ..

-Euuh..jsais plus..

-Ok. »

La conversation s'arreta là .

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle sortit du train et rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Eh !Salut Hermione !

-Salut Harry!Salut Ron !

-Alors tes vacances?

-Et bien..j'ai vu Olivier !Alors c'était génial !

-Ah..

Hermione sortait depuis maintenant un an avec Olivier Dubois.L'année dernière, il était venu rendre visite à Pouddlard ( ou plutôt à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ). Ils s'étaient revus, et il y eu comme un coup de foudre. Ca n'enchantait pas Harry et Ron, bizzarement..

_« Oh tu sais il paraît qu'il est très nul avec les filles,Hermione »_

_« Comment ?Olivier Dubois ?Mais il est …il est .. grand ? »_ lui avaient-ils dit. Ca la faisait rire..

-Donc, et vous comment c'était vos vacances ?

-Ca va..

-Pareil..

-Bon .. euh on y va ? »

Voilà comment l'année commença .. changements de comportements, amours impossibles et disputes fracassantes vont bientôt s'abbatre sur le trio !

**Voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.. reviews !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Hadilena**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut Salut !

Oooh un nouveau chapitreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Mdr ! Et oui ça arrive quelque fois avec moi …

Bon, je sais pas si vous avez lu le 6 … mais .. raaah étant fan des HG/DM, ça me déprime que Hermione soit destinée a sortir avec Ron !Bon ok, c'est pas sur .. mais bon, ça se voit quand même !

Non non je n'ai pas seulement retenu ça du livre , mdr ! J'ai aussi retenu que Draco ben c'est le meilleuuuuuuuuuuuur !Voilou !

Bon la je raconte VRAIMENT ma vie, c'est pas le but !

**Réponses aux reviews**(j'ai des reviews !youpi)

**.Oceana-666 :** Merci pour ta review ! Ben voilà, je continue …

**.Cristy :** Oui je sais c'est court … je vais essayer de faire des efforts Merci ma Cristy

**.Jorajho :** C'est gentil ! Voilà la suite … (désolé du retard :p)

**.Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Mdr ! J'adore aussi cette phrase Voilà la suite … merci bcp

**.Orlina :** Mdr ! C'est sur c'est bref … mais bon la fic elle est pas censée raconter les vacances de chacun non ? Ce serait chiant :p allez, voilà la suiteuh

**.Dark Amy : **Merci beaucoup ! Ben voilà, la suite maintenant :p je sais ça fait longtemps '

**.Nelise :** Tu vois j'échappe aux bombabouses, je publie la suite ! merci de ta review JD 

. :.Chapitre 2. :. 

« T'es une larve ou quoi ! Tu peux pas faire attention quand tu marches ! quel acceuillant début de chapitre! lol

-Ca va Granger, calme toi ! J'avais surement pas envie de tomber sur toi tu vois ! »

Draco se releva, lança un regard froid à Hermione et partit.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Pouddlar.

Les 2 prefets en chef cohabitaient dans un appartement. Il était immense. On rentrait par un tableau représentant une danseuse, et quand on entrait, on se retrouvait dans un vaste salon, avec un coin cheminée, un grande table, et une bibliothèque.Les deux chambres étaient décorées aux couleurs des maisons respectives de Draco et Hermione, et correspondaient par la salle de bain, elle aussi immense, avec des douches et baignoires magnifiques…

Bref, tout était parfait hormis la personne avec qui les deux adolescents se trouvaient.

Les Gryffondors entraient dans leur cour de potions commun avec les Serpentard je ne tiens pas compte du changement de matière de Snape, enfait je ne tiens pas compte des evenements du 6e tome.

« Bien, asseyez vous.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la Pimentine.Tout d'abord qu'est-ce-que la pimentine ?

Hermione levait la main … Rogue l'ignora.

-Je vois que vous avez toujours autant de cervelle qu'un elfe de maison !

La remarque enerva encore plus Hermione , qui ne put se retenir :

-La Pimentine est un antidote qui soigne les rhumes et la grippe.

-Vous ai-je donné la parole Granger ? 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Draco ricana.

-En effet, la pimentine soigne les rhumes et la grippe.J'espère après cette séance pouvoir donner vos potions à Mme Pomfresh à la fin du cours, alors à vous de voir si vous avez envie de donner une potion ratée et faire contaminer toute l'école !Maintenant au travail !—il afficha les notes au tableau—Granger !Vous êtes priés de raconter vos malheurs à Potter après le cours !Déplacez-vous, vous irez aux côtés de Malefoy ! Et que je ne vous entende pas du cours !

Hermione se déplaca, bouillonante de rage.

-Alors Granger, tu commences bien l'année n'est-ce pas ? Tu essayes de te rendre interessante ? Pathétique !

-Ferme la Malefoy, je n'essaye pas de me rendre interessante, je ne suis pas comme toi .

Il ricana et reprit sa potion.

Le cours fut terminé et Neville avait fini en ratant sa potion.Rogue enleva 30 points aux Gryffondors.

« J'en ai vraiment marre ! Je crois que je vais pas tenir cette année avec Malefoy !

-Allez courage !

-Courage ? Mais Ginny, tu ne pourrais pas tenir toi ! Je te connais bien !

-Mais toi tu peux Mione, t'es la meilleure ! »

Cette pensée l'attrista.. Depuis des années on lui disait qu'elle était la meilleure.Elle avait des notes excellentes…mais pour elle elle n'avait rien d'autre de bien chez elle…

« « Ginny tu ne comprends rien .. » » pensa-t-elle.

La journée était finie, elle rentra dans ses appartements.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs pour arriver au tableau, quand elle se tordit la cheville et tomba parterre.

Elle avait extremement mal, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher.

Qui appeler ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire…Elle essaya de se relever mais la douleur était trop forte et elle retomba… quand Draco arriva.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous Granger ?

-J'arrive pas à me relever !Mais tu peux partir, vas-y, je vais me débrouiller !Allez, pousse toi , ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-Pfff !

Il se pencha et l'aida à remonter.Elle entoura son bras sur ses épaules et ils avancèrent jusqu'au tableau. Il la déposa sur son lit.

« Bon maintenant faudrais que tu te soignes, pour ça tu vas…

-C'est bon Malefoy, je vais me débrouiller. »

Et il repartit vexé.

Derière la porte elle l'entendit dire

« Derien Granger ! »

Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle envoyé balader ?Il l'avait aidé !

Pourquoi ?Mais Hermione, parce que Malefoy est un con qui n'a fait que te faire souffrir !

Pourtant, il l'a aidée !

Hermione, il t'as trop fait souffrir, oublie-le !…

------

Voilà la fin de ce 2e chapitre !

Je sais vraiment pas si ça vous plait, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est pas terrible,non ?

Bon allez, j'arrete !

Un review me ferait énormémeeeeeeeeeent plaisir !Merci


End file.
